Just the Way You Are
by CloudyRose06
Summary: Starsky tries getting over his guilt by changing himself in attempt to not be any more burden to his partner. But will it actually solve the problem?


**JUST THE WAY YOU ARE**

Disclaimer - None of these characters are mine!

David Starsky was driving around in his favorite Gran Torino. The car was instantly recognizable by the design and color of it. Wherever the car was, Starsky is usually there, too.

Starsky was alone today, and it was his day off. He was driving around town, and making plans to stop by a couple of stores for a makeover. Why? One. He has a date with a girl he met down by the jewelry store. Two. To prove the fellow cops - especially his partner Ken Hutchinson - that he can 'grow up'.

He thought stopping by the department store first was a good idea. A full suit would be nice, so he stopped by the men's clothing section to see what it had. It had quite a small selection to choose from, but Starsky was fine with trying on what they had. Starsky then took in interest of seeing that the Mexican-themed clothing were on sale, and smiled to himself. It's been awhile since he had disguised as a Spaniard-looking mustached man during a bust at a dancing class. It would be funny now that Starsky even thought about going as 'Ramone' instead, maybe mixing that and his original plan together.

Starsky paid for the clothing, he stepped out and headed for the pedicure place as his next stop. Starsky had never gotten used to getting his hands and toes done, but it that was what it took to see this day through without incident. As he stepped out of the place, he recognized a black kid whose father he was friends with before the shooting but decides not to stop and talk. There was so much needed to be done. But then...

"Hey Starsky!" the black kid greeted the man.

"Oh hey Jackson! How's it hanging?" Starsky gave a welcome response.

Jackson had it hard since his father was killed, which almost drove him to steal pills from the hospital. The boy had gotten better since but is still dealing with his guilt. "What'chu doing?"

"Actually, I really don't have time to talk," Starsky explained. "I'm having a hot date tonight."

"Wearing that ridiculous outfit?" Jackson chucked, indicating to the clothes Starsky had stuffed in plastic bags.

Starsky shrugged. "Why not?"

Jackson shook his head. "Usually, you don't wear those kind of things."

"Well, I'm making a change today. Maybe I'll buy more of those tomorrow," Starsky responded perhaps too somberly.

"Just what exactly are you doing this for anyway? Special occassion?"

"Kinda. Or maybe I just want to impress a girl I'll be dating tonight." Starsky gave a weak wink before heading back to the Torino. "You know, maybe when you get yourself one, you'll understand." With that, he got in the car and drove off.

Starsky wasted no time getting into his new clothes as well as a fake mustache then makes a run back to the precint to show off to everyone there. Mostly everyone - including Hutch - was impressed. As usual, though, Captain Harold Dobey wasn't too pleased as he would much rather concentrate on his papers.

"So you all can call me Ramone from now on," Starsky announced in his Spanish accent.

Hutch shook his head. "Why the accent, 'Ramone'?"

Starsky kept on his charade despite the question. "Oh, let's just say the old me got too childish for your tastes, Hutchison. So I thought now is as good a time as any."

"What? When did I say that?" Hutch wondered what he had done that caused Starsky to suddenly make changes of himself.

"You tell me, blond boy," Starsky responded. "Just had a talk with my girl, who I'm gonna be romancing tonight. She told me everything. Told me you got tired of hanging around some immature loser who can even maintain the condition of his car!"

"Now hold on! I've never said-"

"This is who I am now, Hutchison! No more reckless driving. No more playing like a idiot. No more junk. Just Ramone." Starsky started to leave before having his arm grabbed by Hutch. "Let me go. I've already done enough damage to you." Starsky gave him a cold stare.

"Think about this for one minute!" Hutch bullocked his partner. "You're just gonna start believing everything your lady says now? Or is something else going on that you're not telling me?"

"Complicated," Starsky simply answered. "Like I said, I've done enough damage."

Starsky left the precint and made dinner plans to take his girlfriend to the very Italian restaurant where he had previously been shot. Once there, however, the date wasn't as perfect as he had hoped. As he did most of the eating, the girl kept taking about the problems that happen every day in Bay City. Not only crime. But drama around the neighborhood as well. Starsky questioned himself if they are the stories that he wanted to hear.

Soon, Starsky excused himself to the bathroom and think. He soon realized that something was wrong, and it has something to do with that girl. Soon after much pondering of what he should do, he came back out only to find the girl gone. He was both worried and relieved. Worried because maybe their date hadn't finished and she had to leave so soon, and relieved because maybe whatever danger he might've been in is all but gone now. He walked out of the door and retired for the night.

The next morning, Hutch drove over to Starsky's place in his usually beat up car. He was worried sick about his partner and couldn't get over the hurt he saw in him. Whatever it was, it got Starsky feeling so guilty that completely redoing himself was the only answer. Which often wasn't. Starsky had clearly told Hutch to stay away from him, but Hutch knew all too well what was wrong. He just had to check his partner out and maybe talk some sense into him.

When he got there, however, Hutch was horrified at what he saw.

Starsky has got a big cut across his back, and some blood were dripped on his pajama pants as well. Hutch immediately rushed to Starsky's side. Starsky stirred and tried to get up but the pain shot up, so Hutch helped him to the couch and rushed to the bathroom to get a bowl of hot water and a washcloth.

Hutch came back and saw Starsky lying on his stomach, then quickly got to work cleaning up slash wound. As the washcloth touches the wounds, Starsky shot up in pain again. "Easy, partner. What happened?"

Starsky gave a weak response. "I dunno. Guess she didn't take to my choice of date very well. But you gotta hand it to her. She's pretty good with a sword."

"Well you're lucky she didn't finish you off."

"Have I always been the lucky one? I'll be fine. It's not that big of deal, anyway. Just one of the things that will go away."

"Starsky."

"It's Ramone, remember?"

"Well, I prefer Starsky."

"Why? What's so great about that reckless nutjob?"

Hutch raised an eyebrow. "Reckless nutjob?"

"You know, the one who gave you brain damage." A tear slide down Starsky's cheek, though he managed to wipe it off before Hutch could notice.

"Why are you trying to push me away, Starsk? It just isn't like you!"

Starsky shut his eyes in defeat. "Hutch, do you have any idea how many got hurt because of me? Look what happened to Teri!"

"None of it is your fault."

"Except one. Come on, Hutch. You know full well you're better off without me!"

"And you know full well that's not true! Starsky, do you have any idea how many actually survived because of you? Because they sure are a helluva lot of them, including myself!"

"I wasn't much help when I gave you anmesia, was I? See why I have to change now?"

"Starsky, please don't do that," Hutch lifts up Starsky's face so that they're eye to eye. "How am I gonna go on without the Old Starsk, huh?"

Starsky tried to say something, but all it came out was a deep sob quickly followed by another. He consequently found himself in Hutch's arms and wept softly on his shoulder.

"How long have we been partners, huh?" Hutch said as he patted his partner's shuddering back. "I know sometimes how easily we forget, but my love for you hasn't changed. You just gotta believe in me, because I always believe in you."

Starsky looked up at Hutch, tears falling down his face. "Sorry, Hutch. It's just... I guess I really needed to hear it."

"Damn right you do, Gordo," Hutch said as he affectionately ruffled his partner's hair then kissed his forehead. "Don't ever doubt us again, you hear me?" Starsky nodded before both of them drew in a huge embrace.


End file.
